Petting Zoo
by Love Among the Ruins
Summary: Weekends are long and boring for most students stuck in Hogwarts but not so for James and Sirius as they have found a very interesting way to entertain themselves. (Story about pranking Slytherins)


**Petting Zoo**

"James, this is mad even by my standards."

"Really Sirius, you flatter me. I never thought I would find your limit on madness. And, I know it's mad."

"You also, hopefully, have enough sanity left to know we will get caught for this and get into serious trouble for it. As much as I think school is a bore I don't want to get expelled, mate."

"What's the point of doing something this brilliant if you don't get the credit for it. Don't worry flash one of those puppy dog faces at McGonagal with a little "but...but I can't go back to my family without a wand, professor" and she'll safe you."

"Very valid point, consider my protests withdrawn."

"Excellent."

Hours later Professor McGonagal had finally finished the pile of fourth year essays she had put off all weekend, expecting to have to hold a detention with the two. But she had not even heard of one teacher having to even take points off them. She had even passed them by the library carrying a lot of advanced transfiguration books. Being their only transfiguration professor she knew it wasn't for class, but she was pleased that they were finally using their remarkable skill for advanced studies. They could be better than her NEWT students if they tried.

She decided to take a walk in the grounds. There was always someone trying something dangerous outside, with the Whomping Willow a constant worry. Four years, they should have grown out of it by now, but there was always new first years looking to impress.

As she made her way out into the grounds she decided to wonder down in the direction of the lake when a goat passed her by.

"What on earth is this, circus!? Explain yourselves," she shouted at the two usual suspects.

"Well, Professor, you see before you the fruits of our studying and of course your magnificent tutelage. This is a petting zoo. No animals were harmed, forced to be caged or any other such unspeakable behaviour. All of these little rabbits, fluffy lambs and horned goats are all transfigured rocks, twigs, well I'm sure you get the idea." said a beaming Sirius, stretching out his arm like a...

well, like a ring master presenting his favourite act.

"Indeed, Professor. We really did it for the best of intentions as well. See, this first year was saying last night how she'll miss the animals at home on her father's farm, and well maybe magic wasn't such a good thing to have after all. So we, well I, thought of what you said about helping the firsties, I mean first years to fit in. And hence the farm/zoo." James said, presenting the pen more like a student pretending not to want praise but really, really wanting it.

"Of course, I'm sure you don't need telling I thought of something else but maybe you'll get that next weekend. You can rest assure you'll have that detention for correcting our next essay, Professor." Sirius said with a muttered "Teacher's pet." to James, who stood on his foot.

"Messrs. Potter and Black, I can truly say I am speechless. This is a most brilliant display of the future of a little girls hard work in her studies. I happen to know that particular little muggle born, and I was worried how she was fairing. I am glad that you have found something to restore her faith in the great witch I'm sure she could become. On that note, if anyone asks I am off in Hogsmeade and did not see a thing. I suggest you talk to the Headmaster if you do get in trouble, his subject was Transfiguration, you know. I think he would approve. Your goat is escaping again by the way."

With that Professor McGonagal started walking back to the castle, smiling. Leaving two very shocked fourth years in her wake.

"Sirius, did we just get away with transfiguring the whole Slytherin team in to farm animals?"

"Yeah, mate, I think we just did. And did McGonagal call us Messrs? That is so funny!"

"Haahaa, wait till Remus and Peter hear about this, they'll never believe us. We really should tell that firsty what she said, as well. It's that one with Parkinson, I mean the white rabbit, isn't it? Wonder if he looks like her rabbit that she was whining about all week. Maybe she'll want to keep it so the Slytherins wouldn't have a chaser. That would be brilliant, till McGonagal found out."

"Yeah, best not push our luck, mate. No detention, leaves time for so much more fun. We are definitely doing my idea next weekend." said an excited, slightly pleading Sirius.

"Mate, as much as I see the funny side of giant, man-eating rabbits. I really think it would be a little too creepy."

"Yeah, I suppose. Hey, James, where did that goat go?"

"Bloody seeker. He's as bad as the bloody snitch. Best tell Daniels, he'll need it for our next match."

* * *

Years later, a woman, once a little girl in a world she did not understand, just wanting to be home with her little white rabbit, finally understood. It wasn't how much you learned, as she had tried to do for so long, trying to be like those boys, but it is what you do with that magic that makes the great witch or wizard. When she heard about the Potters and their son, nothing but a baby taking down one of the most powerful wizard of the age. That day she had no problem standing in front of the young woman who had the misfortune to come across a frightened death eater.

He was scared and she was frozen to the spot. He fired a killing curse but another fell in the woman's place. She would live to see her little bushy haired baby girl grow to be like someone she couldn't quite remember.

A/N: Hope you like this. It was actually one of the last pieces of fanfiction I wrote for the Harry Potter universe, so I'm not sure if its even true to the characters. After too many fanfictions I can get a little corrupted and forget whats canon or not. (Shrugs) Doesn't stop me though. Thanks for reading and if you have the time please review.


End file.
